


Spojeny Českými dráhami

by Melodramatic_witch



Category: Ordinace v růžové zahradě 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodramatic_witch/pseuds/Melodramatic_witch
Summary: Crackfikce na Ordinaci v růžové zahradě, jedná se o výplod mé poslední teplé mozkové buňky a shippovacích brýlí, které jsem měla zrovna na sobě. Děkuji za pozornost.Zdena se již potřetí rozvádí se svým manželem a rozhodne se odjet z Kamenice. Davidovi nechá Hadičku a to druhé dítě, jehož jméno si nepamatuju a ani jsem ho nikde nemohla zjistit.Marika se již před pár týdny rozešla s Honzou, protože jí lezl na nervy a pohled na jeho obličej v ní vyvolával dávicí reflex. Jelikož už má celé Kamenice plné zuby, chce odjet na dovolenou.Shodou okolností, nebo možná jen úbytkem zdravého rozumu, se obě rozhodnou vyrazit do své destinace vlakem. Potkají se na nádraží a šílenství, které bude následovat je zcela jistě poznamená až do konce života.Pokud tedy přežijí a dostanou se do PRDELE v jednom kuse.
Relationships: Zdena/Marika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Za tohle skončím v pekle, děkuji.

Zdena za sebou táhla těžký kufr, jehož kolečka nepříjemně cvakala o rozbořený chodník. Taky by to mohli opravit, proběhlo jí hlavou, i když moc dobře věděla, že Kamenické úřady by stav jejich města nemohl zajímat méně. Zvláště pak, když byl bratr toho patolízala Švarce ve vedení. Přitáhla si šálu pevněji ke krku, aby se ochránila před lezavou zimou, jež se jí dostávala až do morku kostí.

Slunce se třáslo na okraji obzoru a bylo jasné, že se tam neudrží o moc déle. K zemi se snášely sněhobílé vločky, které se při dopadu na zamrzlou zem proměnily v rozteklou břečku, skrz níž v neúnavném tempu projížděla auta.

Tohle nebyl jeden z jejích plánovaných výletů. Dnes zde byla sama, bez dětí. Zamračila se nad vzpomínkou, jak svého manžela načapala s tou právničkou. Zavrtěla hlavou a přidala do kroku, aby už na ty dva nemusela myslet.

Přešla poslední silnici a ocitla se před oprýskanou budovou nádraží, která pod mdlým světlem pouličního osvětlení vypadala snad ještě hůře než přes den. Zdeně již po několikáté za den proběhla hlavou myšlenka o tom, jak moc tohle město ze srdce nenávidí.

Zhluboka se nadechla, aby si před vstupem do budovy dodala pro tento úkon potřebné odvahy a vykročila směrem ke svému osudu. Do spáru Českých drah.

Jakmile vstoupila, udeřila ji přímo do tváře síla zoufalství, která čišela ze všech přítomných. Mrzutě si uvědomila, že stejná energie rezonovala i z ní samotné a sklopila pohled, aby náhodou nenavázala oční kontakt s nikým z přítomných. Musela si dávat velký pozor na to, aby se nestala jednou z nich. Lidí, jenž zde byli ztraceni, duší bloudící po budově a bezmocně čekající na spoj, který možná ani nedorazí.

Nemohla si dovolit skončit jako oni.

Původně chtěla jet autobusem, ale bohužel, přímé spojení do PRDELE neexistovalo. Přemýšlela i o cestě autem, jenže to si nechal David, aby mohla vozit děti do školy. Což byla naprostá lež, Hadička s Hadičákem měli školu prakticky za rohem.

Nevšímala si čekajících lidí a vydala se koupit si jízdenku od nepříjemné prodavačky placené minimální mzdou. Ke svému překvapení tento úkol zvládla aniž by na ni zařvala, že je doktorka a že je také chudá jako kostelní myš, takže by tahle otrávená ženština měla být ráda, že Zdena ještě neodešla do Německa za lepší prací. Při odchodu na tu nevděčnici, jež neví, co je to tvrdý život, vrhla významný pohled.

A teď bude ještě k tomu potřetí rozvedená. S tím samým mužem. Stiskla držadlo kufru až jí zbělaly klouby. Neměla se k němu vracet. Napadlo ji, že s tou jeho právničkou také něco zkusila, ale rozhodla se raději k všeobecnému a neustálému dramatu, které v nemocnici panovalo již nepřispívat.

S ukořistěným lístkem pečlivě schovaným v peněžence a nadávkami na jazyku se vydala najít místo k sezení. Tvrdé lavice rozhodně byly ta nejméně pohodlná volba, ale bylo z nich nejlépe vidět na tabuli oznamující příjezdy a odjezdy vlaků.

Když však pohledem vyhledala vlak do PRDELE a ztěžka dosedla na lavici, málem přitom padajíc na zem, a chytila se za srdce. Tak tohle už nemohla být v žádném případě pravda.

Zpoždění hodinu a půl.


	2. Proč máš u sebe nůž?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zdena a Marika si myslely, že zpoždění jejich vlaku bylo to nejhorší. To se ale velice pletly.

Marika vešla do nádražní budovy a měla chuť ukázat všem svou elektronicky zakoupenou jízdenku v mobilním telefonu a dokázat jim tak svou nadřazenost nad jejich trapným papírem. Málem se zastavila v půli kroku, když spatřila Zdenu z nemocnice. Nemohla si však dovolit se mezi touto spodinou společnosti znemožnit tím, že by ukázala slabost. Sežrali by ji jako žraloci. Nuceně klidným krokem se vydala vpřed.

„Dobrý večer,“ prohlásila a věnovala Zdeně slabý úsměv typický pro člověka, který si byl vědom toho, že se několik následujících hodin bude muset nacházet ve vlaku.

Oslovená se prudce otočila za jejím hlasem a automaticky si přitáhla kabelku blíže k tělu, zjevně v domnění, že na ni promluvil jeden z nádražních úchylů. Jakmile však spatřila, že se jedná o Mariku, její tvář zalil jemný úsměv a křečovitý stisk na kabelce o něco povolila.

„Dobrý večer, Mariko,“ odvětila přátelsky a na milisekundu si dovolila zapomenout na fakt, že její vlak měl už zase zpoždění.

„Co tu děláte, takhle sama a večer,“ zeptala se Marika, aby zapředla nenucenou konverzaci. Posadila se vedle Zdeny na nepohodlnou lavici a stáhla si z hlavy pleteného kulicha, který ji dal ten nevkusný prevít Honza k narozeninám. Musela si později připomenout konečně si koupit jiný, aby se zbavila všech vzpomínek na toho nechuťáka. Předstírala, že si nepovšimla Zdenina upřeného pohledu.

Zdena lehce znejistěla a trochu se zamračila. „No, já... Čekám tu na vlak. To lidi na nádraží obvykle dělávají, nemyslíte?“

Marika uhnula pohledem a neklidně se ošila. Jistě, teď se skutečně moc nepředvedla, a to by měla být klidná a sebevědomá doktorka. Přejela očima po místnosti, jako by snad hledala odpovědi na špinavých stěnách a zabloudila pohledem na světelnou tabuli.

„A kurva,“ vydechla, aniž by si uvědomila, že to skutečně řekla nahlas.

„Taky jedete do PRDELE?“ zeptala se Zdena, která už podobnou reakci sama prožila. Ráda by tu čekala s někým známým a Marika byla pro takovou příležitost dobrou volbou.

Marika, která se již lehce vzpamatovala z šoku, který jí zpoždění vlaku přivodilo, se otočila zpátky na Zdenu. Její nevěřícný výraz byl opravdu k nezaplacení.

„Ano, jedu do PRDELE,“ řekla Marika a odložila batoh, který do té doby nesla na zádech, na zem vedle lavice. „Čekáte tu na manžela?“

Zdena se poté otázce viditelně otřásla. Jen si na něj vzpomněla, měla chuť za ním dojít a setřít mu ten jeho samolibý výraz z tváře. Věnovala Marice slabý úsměv.

„Ne, to skutečně nečekám,“ opravila ji jemně. „Rozvádíme se.“

Marika se musela fyzicky zakousnout do jazyku, aby neřekla to první, co ji napadlo. Už zase?

Nahlas však vyslovila pouze. „Promiňte, nevěděla jsem-“

„V pořádku,“ odvětila Zdena a mávla rukou. Nehodlala se o tom dále bavit, přeci jen to byla především vina její vlastní hlouposti. „Slyšela jsem něco o tom, co se stalo mezi vámi a   
doktorem HNUSÁKEM.“

„Ano, to bylo poněkud nepříjemné,“ přisvědčila Marika. Zapátrala očima kolem a její zrak ulpěl na něčem, co by jim mohlo jejich pobyt v této pekelné díře alespoň trochu zpříjemnit. Automat na kávu. „Vypadá to, že tady budeme hodně dlouho. Měla byste zájem o levný kafe z automatu?“

Zdena se neubránila úsměvu a vrhla na Mariku zkoumavý pohled. „Pokud mě pozvete.“

Marika měla co dělat, aby jí neřekla, že rozhodně neměla peníze na rozhazování a společně se Zdenou odkráčela k automatu. Stačil jeden jediný pohled, aby oběma došlo, že si tu lahodnou kávu nakonec opravdu nedají. Někdo se o to postaral dostatečně. V tu chvíli si Marika uvědomila, že jsou na nádraží jediné. Rozhlédla se a opravdu, nikdo jiný tam nebyl.

„Kam všichni zmizeli?“ zeptala se Marika, čímž na nastalou situaci upozornila i Zdenu.

To jako jejich vlaky přijely včas? Parchanti zasraní a my tu jako máme stát jak krávy?

Nádražní hala byla stejně prázdná jako Maričina lednička a rozhodně se nezdálo, že by se měla brzy naplnit. Nastalo hrobové ticho, Zdena se očividně bála cokoli říct, jen se zmateně dívala kolem. Vzduch ztěžknul, dal by se krájet nožem na máslo, nebo tupým skalpelem, který Marika nedávno ukradla z práce.

„Co uděláme?“ odhodlala se nakonec Zdena. Kufr opřela o automat, sledujíc Mariku vyplašeným pohledem. „Tohle je vážně zvláštní.“

Marika se napřímila, vypjala hruď a bojovně zvedla hlavu. Dívala se přímo před sebe, očividně se rozhodovala o jejich dalším postupu, rozhodně nepřemýšlela, jak co nejrychleji utéct. Jenže nemohla, Zdena na ni spoléhala a ona ji nehodlala zklamat. Jinak by se už opravdu nemohla ukázat v práci.

„To je přece jednoduchý, musíme-“ začala, ale byla přerušena strašlivým řevem. Ten zvuk jí trhal uši, bezděky se dotkla kůže pod uchem, aby se ujistila, že nezačala krvácet. Zdena také vykřikla, vysokým, pištivým tónem, který na ně musel strhnout pozornost. Marika jí prudce překryla ústa dlaní. Jenže už bylo pozdě, moc pozdě.

Do nádražní haly se nahrnuli dva muži. Pohybovali se trhaně a pomalu. Marika si proto nejdříve myslela, že byli opilí a nic zvláštního se přeci jen nedělo. Vzápětí si ale povšimla krvavých stop, které za sebou nechávali. Očima pomalu vyjela nahoru a spatřila střeva, jež jednomu z nich visela z břicha. Slyšela, jak Zdena vedle ní prudce zalapala po dechu, ale nevěnovala jí větší pozornost.

Jednomu z mužů chyběl nos, zbyl po něm jen otisk zubů. Marika měla pocit, že mu viděla až do hlavy, ale nedokázala odvrátit zrak. Stále se k nim přibližovali, jejich pravidelné chrčení a šoupání podrážek bylo jediný zvukem v místnosti. Druhý muž měl pro změnu utrženou polovinu obličeje. Kůže se odchlípla, odhalujíc rudé maso, z něhož odkapávala krev.

„Co to kurva,“ zareagovala Marika a konečně se trochu vzpamatovala. Popadla Zdenu za paži a o krok ucouvla. Starší žena nereagovala, zděšeně zírala na oba muže, rty se jí neslyšně pohybovaly. Mariku napadlo, že se modlila, poté si ale uvědomila, na koho se dívala. „Klídek, teď utečeme. Vidíš, jak jsou pomalý?“

Začala jí tykat, ale koho to v takové situaci zajímalo. Marika věděla, co měla udělat. Konečně se sledování Živých mrtvých vyplatilo. Jakmile se k nim oba nemrtví přiblížili, dala se na útěk, strhávajíc Zdenu sebou. Starší žena ji následovala, očividně stále v šoku.

„Tak dělej, nebo ti sežerou zbytky mozku,“ zavrčela Marika, aby ji dostala z šoku. Na tohle opravdu neměly čas, musely se odtud dostat a nějak to celé vyřešit.

Rozeběhly se ven z haly. Co ale určitě nečekaly, byla skupinka očividně živých lidí, kteří se marně pokoušeli bojovat s několika nemrtvými. Jeden ze živých v rukou svíral rozbitou lahev, jiný šroubovák. Marika stačila zahlédnout, jak jednoho z nich nemrtví strhli k zemi a začali ho pojídat. Jeho řev se nesl celou ulicí. Lidé vyděšeně vykukovali z oken, někteří raději zatahovali závěsy.

Z poza rohu se na ně svým velmi pomalým krokem vyřítil jeden nemrtvý. Marika prudce uhnula, nemrtvý zareagoval pomalým otočením a začal se nejistě pohybovat směrem k nim. 

Zdena vyjekla a než ji Marika stačila zarazit, uskočila stranou. Mladší žena se sehnula a vytáhla z boty dlouhý lovecký nůž. Rozmáchla se a prudce ho nemrtvému zabodla do hlavy.  
Ozvalo se nechutné křupnutí, jak čepel nože projela lebkou a zarazila se do jeho hlavy až po rukojeť. Marika se zašklebila a s viditelnou námahou nůž vytáhla z nyní už opravdu mrtvého těla.

„Proč máš u sebe nůž?“ zeptala se Zdena, které zřejmě ještě nedošlo, že pokud by Marika nůž neměla, na něco takového už by se nemohla ptát.

„Proč ty nemáš?“ odvětila naprosto klidně Marika a pokrčila rameny. „Teď by se ti jeden hodil.“

Než stačila Zdena odpovědět, objevilo se několik dalších nemrtvých. Skupinka lidí kamsi zmizela a Marika věděla, že ani ony dvě by se zde neměly moc dlouho zdržovat. Tedy, pokud se nechtěly přidat k nemrtvým.

„Co budeme dělat?“ řekla Zdena, zatímco se rozhlížela kolem, oči doširoka otevřené.

„Co asi?“ odvětila Marika a rozhodila rukama, přičemž uhodila jednoho z nemrtvých do hlavy. Ohnal se po ní čelistmi a ona sotva stihla ucuknout rukou. Znovu chytila Zdenu za paži a společně se rozeběhly pryč. „Zdrháme.“

Sněhové vločky padaly k zemi a zakrývaly tak krev vsakující se do již napadaného sněhu. Na tmavé obloze se začínala tvořit bouře. V ulicích se ozýval křik, pláč lidí, kteří nestačili uniknout před ostrými zuby nemrtvých.

A smích několika lidí, kteří na apokalypsu čekali.

Veselé Vánoce


End file.
